Gold Key TOS characters
This is a list of characters who have recurring appearances or mentions in the Star Trek (Gold Key) series of comics. :This article lists non-canon information. Additions to the brief character definitions listed here should include only a list of appearances and a short definition of their status as of their last appearance in this series, if you want to read about their canon information, their names will be hyperlinked to their main article. The specifics of non-canon characters' appearances should be listed in the character section of each novel, comic book or game they played a role in. Regular characters ; .]]James T. Kirk : [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]'s CO, a Starfleet captain. Kirk was the son of Colonel Benjamin Kirk. (Enterprise Log 1) :*''First Gold Key/Whitman appearance: "The Planet of No Return" (#1) :*''Appearances: Kirk appeared in every issue. :*''Cover appearances: #1-5, #7-20, .. #29, #35, #37 :Further information about Kirk's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as his main article. ; .]]Spock : Half-Vulcan Enterprise XO and science officer, a Starfleet commander. :*''First Gold Key/Whitman appearance: "The Planet of No Return" (#1) :*''Appearances: Spock appeared in every issue. :*''Cover appearances: #1-7, #9-21, .. #21, #35, #37 :On the covers of "The Haunted Asteroid" and "The Mummies of Heitius VII", Spock inexplicably wore an operations division redshirt that he was never known to wear in canon productions. Further information about Spock's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as his main article. ; .]]Leonard McCoy : Enterprise CMO, a Starfleet doctor with the rank of lieutenant commander. :*''First Gold Key/Whitman appearance: "The Planet of No Return" (#1) :*''Appearances: 52 in total :**''Absences: "Invasion of the City Builders", "When Planets Collide", "The Perfect Dream", "Ice Journey", "Death of a Star", "A Bomb in Time", "The Evictors", "Prince Traitor" and "Sport of Knaves" :*''Cover appearances: #3, #7-8, #14, #20, .. #35 ... :McCoy did not appear in the "Invasion of the City Builders", but was pictured on the cover. On a handful of occasions he was drawn with a command division yellow uniform shirt, beginning with some panels of his first appearance. Further information about McCoy's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as his main article. ; .]]Montgomery "Scotty" Scott : Starfleet lieutenant commander serving as Enterprise chief engineer. :*''First Gold Key/Whitman appearance: "The Devil's Isle of Space" (#2) :*''Appearances: 52 in total :**''Absences: "The Planet of No Return", "Invasion of the City Builders", "The Ghost Planet", "The Voodoo Planet", "The Perfect Dream", "The Final Truth", "The Choice", "Sweet Smell of Evil" and "To Err Is Vulcan" :*''Cover appearances: #8, #12, #17, #20.. :On a handful of occasions ("When Planets Collide", "The Youth Trap", "The Legacy of Lazarus", "Sceptre of the Sun" and "The Brain Shockers"), Scotty was drawn with blonde hair. Further information about Scotty's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as his main article. ; .]]Nyota Uhura : Starfleet lieutenant serving as Enterprise communications officer. :*''First Gold Key/Whitman appearances: :**''"The Devil's Isle of Space" (#2) (no dialogue) :*''Appearances: About 30 in total :*''Cover appearances: #3, #8... :Uhura wore her gold command division uniform in "The Devil's Isle of Space." She did not appear in "Invasion of the City Builders" and "The Youth Trap", but was pictured on the covers. Further information about Uhura's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as her main article. ; .]]Hikaru Sulu : Enterprise helmsman, a Starfleet lieutenant. :*''First Gold Key/Whitman appearances: :**''"The Planet of No Return" (#1) (cover only) :**''"The Voodoo Planet" (#7) :*''Appearances: 25 in total :*''Cover appearances: #1, #8.. :Sulu did not appear in the "The Planet of No Return" and "The Youth Trap", but was pictured on the covers. Further information about Sulu's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as his main article. ; .]]Pavel Chekov : Enterprise navigator and security officer, a Starfleet ensign. :*''First Gold Key/Whitman appearance: :**''"The Youth Trap" (#8) (cover only) :**''"Day of the Inquisitors" (#16) :*''Appearances: 6 in total; "The Perfect Dream", "The Final Truth", "The Choice", "One of Our Captains Is Missing", "This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit" and "The Empire Man" :*''Cover appearances: #8, ... :In "The Mummies of Heitius VII", Chekov was referenced but did not appear or have dialogue. Interestingly enough, that story mentioned him as a security officer -- a position he would eventually fill in canon productions also. Further information about Chekov's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as his main article. Recurring characters ; .]]Christine Chapel : Starfleet nurse assigned to the Enterprise. :*''Cover appearances: #8 :She did not appear in "The Youth Trap", but was pictured on the cover. Further information about Chapel's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as her main article. ;Barbara McCoy ( ): Doctor McCoy's daughter. ("Furlough to Fury", "World Beneath the Waves") "Barbara"'s character seems based on character concepts of Joanna McCoy. She is perhaps the only non-canon character to appear multiple times in the series. ; .]]Janice Rand : ''Enterprise yeoman assigned to the Enterprise. ("The Planet of No Return") :*''Cover appearances: #3, #29 :She did not appear in "Invasion of the City Builders", but was pictured on the cover. Further information about Rand's other non-canon appearances is listed at non-canon characters, as well as her main article. Others ;Johnson; Harry Mudd Category:Lists